1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure herein relates to a display apparatus and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to a display apparatus having a microelectromechanical system (“MEMS”) shutter and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Examples of currently known display apparatuses include a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), a plasma display panel (“PDP”), an organic emitting light display (“OLED”), a field effect display (“FED”), an electrophoresis display (“EPD”), a MEMS display, etc.
The MEMS display using a micro-shutter among the foregoing display apparatuses has high light-use efficiency and high-speed switching characteristics. Since the micro-shutter has the characteristic of being deformed by an electrostatic force according to the presence of applied electric fields, light may be directly transmitted or blocked according to the operations of the micro-shutter by using the deformation characteristics of the micro-shutter. Therefore, the MEMS display has a high response rate even for an operating voltage having a low voltage level.